Gopal Kumar/Gallery
External Links Main article: Gopal Kumar/Gallery/Screenshots Promotional Images ''BoBoiBoy Gopal Evolution.png 1499608 618109984890892 1701709861 n.jpg 406234 450616394960263 225076030 n.jpg The season 2 of boboiboy.jpg BoboiBoy Season 2.jpg Boboi-boy-gopal-12.png.jpg Gopal.png Gopal.jpg Gopal-1-.jpg gopal new form.png 1458583 10151994384777280 433168975 n.jpg Hmm, what are they discussing about.jpg They seem really helpful!.jpg Boboiboy,Gopal and Adu Du are discussing something!.jpg BBB Group (2).png BBB-Group-11-640x527.png FB IMG 14726210825931594.jpg Selamat Hari Malaysia.png Overprint-ms.jpg Image maps01.jpg Image 100.jpg Image gang.jpg Content 20140911 animonsta article main image.jpg CEsrPV5WYAAq8Hw-2.png Open-uri20150422-12561-1julibe 15060eb9.jpeg Sc1024x768.jpeg CE4QBUJWMAAVSa-.png CDqRiriUgAAf 3I.png 10507974 414063075453170 1874620514 n.jpg Image 102.jpg Image G5.jpg FB_IMG_14768909517998535.jpg image BBBG.jpg 14590279_10154794330312280_1233354678510957511_n.jpg FB_IMG_14764241863072293.jpg FB IMG 14762842046837085.jpg 1551522 10152864870112280 3079046169020956678 n.png FB IMG 14764227074355218.jpg FB IMG 14768899097803010.jpg FB IMG 14764230818752860.jpg FB IMG 14764098052960211.jpg FB IMG 14762842234513589.jpg FB IMG 14762841659360295.jpg FB IMG 14762841520037981.jpg FB IMG 14772385500008879.jpg FB IMG 14764096175607846.jpg FB IMG 14764095985587204.jpg FB IMG 14764096043266552.jpg FB IMG 14811859960355191.jpg Gopal.jpg Gopal season 2 png.png BoBoiBoy: The Movie Gopal_Render.png Image_G3.jpg OfficialArtwork_4.jpg TheMovie_MS.jpg BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_-_Stills.jpeg 09.jpg 14.jpg BBB_The_Movie_Official_Trailer_Premiere.jpg BBB_The_Movie.png Movie_Banner.png BBBMovie_GSC_02.png BBBTM_003.png Monsta 7th Year.jpg BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_Magazine.jpg BBBMagazineMovie.jpg 13531870 1737805846502905 1234498158 n.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy BBB Galaxy Concept Art.jpg BoBoiBoyGalaxySilhouettes.jpg November2016.jpg BoBoiBoy and Gopal.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Timeline.jpg FB IMG 14767209599649100.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Banner.jpg 15025343 10154830231892280 7032152415212881386 o.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Team.jpg FB IMG 14798242613093776.jpg 15179159 10154883054957280 2744827143555491453 n.jpg Episode 2 - 3 Days.jpg Episode 2 - 2 Days.jpg Majalah_Komik_BoBoiBoy_Isu_-55.jpg Episode 3 - 4 Days.jpg Eps._3_Today.jpg Episode 4 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day (Instagram).jpg Episode_4_-_After.jpg What Gopal Says.jpg Episode 5 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 6 - After.jpg Gopal Kumar full body.png Screenshot.jpeg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Malaysian Day.jpg 23131705 10156042629787280 5852093304983564661 n.jpg 21317882_10155886121967280_6126109023819340508_n.jpg Gopal and Fang.png Little chef and his friends.png Jokertu playing Legendary Pack.png Selfie in mission Nova Prix.jpg Fang and BoBoiBoy gossiping.jpg Cattus, Fang, Gopal and BoBoiBoy.jpg Admiral Tarung and biscuit Yaya.jpg BoBoiBoy and Gopal selfie.jpg Gopal and Cattus.jpg Gang BoBoiBoy playing congkak.jpg Ying, Yaya and Gopal celebrate birthday Fang.jpg BoBoiBoy checking height.jpg Fang, BoBoiBoy and Gopal eating.jpg BoBoiBoy listening music.jpg BoBoiBoy scared with biscuit Yaya.jpg This Wednesday! A Surprise For You.jpg Fang, Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Cattus.jpg 24312784_10156145946537280_7863739700560674736_n.jpg FinalePromo6.jpg FinalePromo4.jpg BoBoiBoy already tired.jpg Gopal and Kaizo.jpg Galaxy Finale Poster.jpg Aidilfitri (1).jpg Aidilfitri (2).jpg Gopal, Fang, BoBoiBoy and Papa Zola grounded by Tarung.png BoBoiBoy checking comments.jpg Tarung teaching knitting.jpg BoBoiBoy Fire, don't burn Gopal's hair!.png Fang looking for his books.png Popularity Contest - Gopal VS Papa Zola.png Popularity Contest - Gopal.png Popularity Contest - Gopal and Papa Zola.png Popularity Contest - See you on week 4!.png Screenshot 20180918-160108.jpg Results of Popularity Contest 3.png Congrats to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png Boboiboy loses his temper.jpg BoBoiBoy collecting postcard.png Fitting Gopal's Costume.png 47374813 323301164943807 6340292872168403304 n.jpg Happy New Year 2019! (full pic).png Boboiboy, Yaya and Gopal.jpg Happiest Day at Kokotiam!.png BalloonBot gives balloon for Fang's birthday.png Fang threatens to pop the balloon.jpg BoBoiBoy Movie 2'' BBBTM 2 Ying and Yaya.jpg BBBTM Banner.jpg ��⭐Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitiri!⭐��.jpg Can you guess who's birthday it is today⁇.jpg Happy Birthday Gopal!.jpg Gopal is looking for clues in the TAPOPS Station!.jpg Poster Character 3 (Fang and Gopal).jpg Ying, Gopal, Fang and Yaya.jpg Happy Birthday, Yaya!.jpg Tag 5 friends! The 5th one has to treat you!.jpg Invite your family to watch BBBM2!.jpg The No. 1 Animation Film in Malaysia!.jpg Cheap tickets! Come on Wednesday!.jpg Happy Malaysia Day 2019!.jpg Happy Birthday Ying!.jpg ms:Gopal/Galeri Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries